


when we learn of death

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [113]
Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Anno Uno Scribere, Inspired By: Middle School Science Experiment Teaches Us About Life and Death, Mar 6, Memento mori, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Summary: more poetry, because I can't seem to stop
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [113]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	when we learn of death

we learn about death at a young age  
because death is inevitable   
it insists that we get to know it   
it gets closer and closer   
like a lioness stalks its prey 

one day   
one day   
one day 

it whispers in your ear   
at first it is hard to hear   
but as you grow   
and death continues to follow you   
its words become clearer

one day   
one day   
one day 

death whispers you a promise   
it tells you of your fate   
it tries to suck the light from your life  
it tries to suck the life from your eyes  
because death is the perfect hunter  
the perfect killing machine   
it always wins the games it plays   
because death is always watching  
waiting for the perfect time to strike   
so they will always catch the ones that try to cheat 

one day  
one day   
one day 

you know exactly what death is trying to say   
you learned it was an inevitable end from an early age   
you know all the reasons why you shouldn’t try   
but you are attempting to cheat death anyway 

one day  
one day   
one day 

you cannot get away from them  
the whispers follow you  
no matter where you go   
how far you run   
how many places that you try to hide   
they haunt your dreams   
you cannot sleep without hearing them say 

one day   
one day   
one day 

you know that even if you find a way   
that the ones you love  
might not be able to do the same  
there is a part of you that whispers   
that they do not matter in the end  
it would be better  
it would be so much better   
if you could live forever  
then the voices would be quiet  
they wouldn’t murmur

one day   
one day  
one day 

but you can’t shake it from your mind  
that even if you don’t   
they all will fade away  
be forgotten with time   
even you might lose your mind   
forget about the things that once meant everything to you  
you could lose yourself   
forget all those good times  
but if you didn’t then 

one day  
one day   
one day 

it will all end for you   
and that is something you wish that  
you didn’t have to accept   
but it is a fact of life  
(is it funny that a fact of life is its very opposite death? no, just me?)  
and you know that...

one day   
one day   
one day 

it is something you have known  
since perhaps the very beginning   
there was always a part of you that could hear the whispers of death   
there was always a part of you that somehow knew   
even before they really told you   
it feels like you knew somehow  
you knew what death could do   
maybe you didn’t know  
it is everyones’ destiny that

one day  
one day   
one day 

they will one day fade away  
but somehow you knew death  
you had experienced it already  
very very early  
it had sunk in somehow   
maybe not all the way  
but there was a part of you that understood

one day   
one day   
one day 

the whispers cleared sooner for you than many would have thought  
as you first said hello to death 

one day   
one day   
one day 

you whisper back to them   
you know that   
you will die   
and so you cry


End file.
